If Only She Were Here
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: The two paused in their tracks side by side, and neither moved for what seemed like an eternity; they just continued to stare at the name beautifully engraved on the tombstone. - Ezria Oneshot! Please R&R!


**A/N: Something different... I can't seem to muster up enough energy to update Roadtrip, but don't worry; it's coming...it's just that school's a bitch -_-**

**Not sure what inspired me to write this...'cause I was just driving home from my 7 ½ hour shift at work when this popped into my head, but whatever! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Another day, but the same old routine...though it never gets old. Heart-breaking, sure, but never old. Steering the wheel through the familiar streets; bound for the destination that seemed to cloud his memory nearly every second of every day.<p>

She had come with him this time. Not that she didn't ever join him, but he often ventured off on his own to bask in the comforting silence. However, her presence always made him feel less empty, and practically gave him a reason to continue living; especially when he felt as if he could collapse at any given point of time, but he remained strong for her sake.

He had to remember that she was dealing with the same situation.

A noiseless car ride is how their expedition always began, with their breathing the only sound audible – the radio off and heater blowing at a miniscule level since there was only a slight breeze surrounding the atmosphere. No words, no emotion, just the car.

Parking in the usual spot, the two exited the vehicle quietly and walked through the all-too-familiar squeaking gate into the mass amount of land. They followed along the dirt and gravel path while looking around at the numerous pieces of rock mounted into the ground; each with a name, date, and some sort of message describing the once-was life of a stranger's loved one.

The pair halted at one of Rosewood Cemetery's most visited graves: Alison DiLaurentis. She turned to face him, and he handed her the single carnation in his left hand, as his right hand grasped the giant bouquet of lilies instead. Though he never came in contact with the teen girl before she was mysteriously murdered, he felt the need to visit the site annually as respect.

She knelt down to the ground and gently placed the brightly colored flower next to a wreath from someone the DiLaurentis family was not even in acquaintance with. Within the wreath a small letter was placed that read:

_2009 – 2039  
>Thirty Years Gone By<br>In a Blink of an Eye_

"Has it really been that long?" she asked quietly, her gaze still transfixed on the stone in front of her.

"Doesn't feel like it," he answered huskily. The wind then blew fiercely, causing her to stand and pull her jacket tighter around her body. He then suggested, "Come on; let's finish before the storm hits."

She reluctantly found her balance again, and they stepped in sync on top of the crunchy leaves that blanketed the ground. Winter was on its way in a hurry, for fall had hit the small town in Pennsylvania much harder than expected. This at least gave the residents some sort of warning to the furious season they were about to encounter.

A few more moments of silent travelling brought them to their stop. The two paused in their tracks side by side, and neither moved for what seemed like an eternity; they just continued to stare at the name beautifully engraved on the tombstone. He was surprised to feel the weight of her head rest onto his shoulder, so he returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing his temple on her crown.

"I miss her," she whispered shakily.

He responded by squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "You and I both, baby, but we're not the only ones. So many people loved her." He then pressed a soft kiss to her hairline before releasing his grip to set the lilies down on the slowly dying grass. He remained in his position – legs bent and elbows resting on his thighs, his hands dangling lazily between the knees. Closing his eyes, he slowly raised a hand to brush his finger tips across the gray concrete.

She watched him with hurt in her eyes and a straight line across her lips. She inwardly battled her own conscience whether or not to interrupt his moment; it had begun to lightly drizzle and the faint sound of thunder filled her ears, but he hadn't seem to notice the sudden change in the weather.

She cleared her throat slightly, hoping to pull him out of his own world. At any other time, she'd stay as long as he wished, but both were very aware of the meteorologist's warnings and needed to head home soon. However, her attempt failed, as he continued to squat stiffly with his hand rested on the person's last name. She bit her lip in empathy, "Dad."

He opened his eyes immediately and twisted his neck to peer at her over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"We need to get going soon," she softly recommended, nodding up toward the sky to indicate the growing clouds.

He immediately gave his attention to the grave again. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed, pushing off his knees for momentum to stand. When he spun on his heel, a large breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young woman in front of him. Her small frame stood strong in its stance, with her long, curly brown hair wildly dancing in the wind. Her eyes – those blue sapphire orbs he fell in love with the moment he first saw them – were staring at him with a questioning glint. He couldn't help but step forward and envelope her straight into his arms. "Aubree Fitz," he let escape from his mouth.

He felt her giggle in his embrace before untangling herself from his hold. "Very good, Dad, I'm glad you know my name. At least I'd hope you remember it, considering you were the one who gave it to me."

Ezra Fitz nearly crumbled at his daughter's feet at her words – the sarcastic tone she picked up from her mother. "You're just like her...from your personality to appearance; it's _her_."

Aubree sighed, laying a comforting hand on her aging father's bicep. "I've been told that all my life, and not just from you." She paused, then recollected herself. "Grammy never shuts up." Her comment brought the slightest of smiles to his face, in which she beamed at. Any type of positive emotion was rare for him, given the circumstances.

The short woman brought her eyes to the tombstone:

_Aria Christine Montgomery-Fitz  
>June 14, 1993 – October 24, 2033<br>__Beloved Daughter, Wife, Mother, and Author  
>"B–26"<em>

"Six years next week," Aubree stated cautiously. She never exactly knew what might set off the emotional rollercoaster of her father, but she took a comical risk. "You're getting old."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "So are you!"

Aubree playfully scoffed. "Twenty-seven is better than fifty-four, _Ezra_!"

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now, aren't we?" he teased, tugging the tip of her already-loose ponytail.

She yelped in return. "Ow, Dad!"

Ezra let out a barking laugh. "That's always worked..."

"Mom would so be scolding you right now," Aubree huffed out, but regretted it the moment it slipped from her lips. Ezra's lit up face vanished into thin air, and pain replaced the joy in his blue eyes – the very same shade his daughter had inherited. "I – I'm, sorry, Dad... I didn't mean to..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for; it happens," Ezra solemnly replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets and stomping his way back to the parking area. She followed closely behind as tears threatened to stain her rosy cheeks. When she reached his side and looped her arm through his, he mumbled, "Forty is just too young to die."

"Mom said Ali died at fifteen. That seems a little bit more unfair, don't you think?" He shrugged, so she continued, "It could've been worse."

"I could've lost you, too, but I don't want to think about that." Ezra's gaze found the ground quickly, watching as his feet and Aubree's came in contact with the dampened earth.

Aubree's expression displayed one of grim as she reminisced that fatal day over five years ago. Just a normal visiting day home from Berkley where she had been attending college, so she and her mom had planned on meeting Aubree's 'aunties' for lunch, but one car accident can change a person's – and others' – life forever.

_Damn those one in a million freak accidents_, Aubree thought as she tightened her grip on her father's arm. "She wouldn't want us to feel this way. You know how Mom is–was: outgoing, fun, quirky! She wouldn't want us to sulk and sit on our asses for the rest of eternity."

Ezra sighed and loosened his tie a little bit more. He still being a college professor meant that ties, vests, and suits were among his wardrobe. They had been for thirty years, and they would be for thirty more. He cleared his throat while running the left hand over his wrinkling face, causing the freezing metal of his wedding ring to burn against his cheek. "I don't know how to feel at times."

Aubree bit her lip one more time, which was another trait she had picked up from her mother. Her stomach flipped and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to form, so she closed it tightly. How was she suppose to comfort her father when she couldn't even find reassurance for herself? Aubree decided to remain quiet as the fear and pain creeped its way back after hiding for so many years.

His daughter didn't speak, giving Ezra the impression that he had found her deepest longing – she needed her mother as much as he needed his wife. "I just miss her, that's all."

Crying in defeat, Aubree lost her hold on Ezra and sank to the ground; then crying into her hands, she sobbed. In that moment, she spilled out the tears she never could shed and the words she never had the strength to admit:

"If only she were here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is sorta a tag off of my first PLL story, **_**Your Eyes. **_**Aubree is Aria and Ezra's daughter obviously; here are the ages so no one has to do any math (unlike me -_-):**

***Aria was 19 and Ezra was 26 when they had Aubree.  
>*Aria was 40 when she died; Aubree was 21 and Ezra was 47.<br>*Aubree is 27 and Ezra is 54 in this present time. **

**Hope that clears things up! :)**

**Please review! I feel as if this story is sorta different, and would really appreciate feedback on how I did with grievance rather than comical.**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
